


Realities Crossed

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, altered realities, medical crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Reader begins to have strange dreams and visions.





	Realities Crossed

**Realities Crossed  
**

   _You stare down. You know what you’re seeing. You’re watching doctors work to save your life._

_“(Y/N), you must choose….”_

_Things are so fuzzy. You can’t see anything except…_

_“He’s real.” You tell the voice of the faceless person talking to you. You look into the beautiful green eyes and smile. “Dean’s real.”_

    “(Y/N/N)? Sweetheart?” Dean gently shakes you. “You’re having a bad dream. Again.”

    You open your eyes. “Dean?”

    “You okay?” He’s on his knees, shirtless with his boxers. “You were crying.”

    You slowly sit up. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” You lean over and kiss his cheek. “I know you’re exhausted.”

    “I got five hours of sleep. That’s amazing.” He winks. “You want some breakfast?”

    “Sure,” You get out of the bed and look around. “Did you change something in here?”

    Dean shook his head. “You did when you moved in.”

    You laugh softly. “I know that. I just….Maybe I moved something yesterday. I feel like something is missing.”

    “We’ll figure it out and put it back. We were talking about rearranging stuff anyway.” Dean walks over and kisses you. “Sam told me last night we may have a case. I was hoping you’d come this time.”

    “Really?”

   “We could use the help with research.” Dean won’t let you hunt. He’s too protective.

    “I’d like that. I miss you when you’re gone.” You take his hand and walk to the kitchen together.

    Charlie and Sam are there, drinking coffee and looking over papers they’ve printed from newspapers in a small Virginia town. “I’m positive this is a ghost and I’m positive that this is the ghost of a local woman who caught her husband having an affair. It was in the 1870s.”

    “Scandal!” you and Charlie say together.

    “The husband and his mistress chased her down and killed her. At least that’s what most believe. She was never seen again. The husband married the mistress after a year of mourning and they were both dead within a week.”

    “How’d they die?” Dean asks, wrapping his arms around you.

    “Skulls bashed in.”

    “Someone went Negan on their asses.” You see the others look at you. “What?”

    “Negan?” Charlie asks.

    You stare at her. Charlie should know… “Anyway, back in the 1870s, what would one use for that?”

    “A shovel.” Sam tells you.

    You’re still new to the hunter’s life, so you appreciate when they take things slow and let you ask questions. “The woman was likely killed by a shovel to the back of the head?”

    “That’s probable.” Charlie holds up articles. “Over the last hundred and forty years, men and women have been killed the same way. No witnesses, no suspects. All were having affairs.”

    “Vengeful spirit.” You look at Dean. “You don’t have any women hidden in any of the rooms I have yet to check out?” You tease.

    “I sent them to Cancun.” He winks.

    Sam stands up. “We should shower, pack, and head out. Funds are kind of low so you two can either learn to keep your hands to yourselves or sleep in the car.”

    “Hey, Baby is pretty comfortable, Sammy! You know that.”

    Sam shakes his head. “If you say so, Dean.”

    Three hours later, you’re singing along to an old Boston song with Dean, giggling at the look of annoyance on Sam’s face. You reach over and take Dean’s hand. “Thank you.”

    “For what?” He asks.

    “Giving me something real.” You look at the passing sights and eventually move closer to him. Your eyes drift closed as Dean kisses your forehead and hopes you’re able to get a few hours rest.

     _“We’re losing him!”_

_“His BP is dropping!”_

_“There’s a man with a gun in the OR!”_

_It’s happening too quickly. There’s nothing you can do. The door opens with a force and the next thing you see is a man with a gun firing straight at you…_

    You jump, screaming. Dean reaches for you immediately.

    “Hey, hey!” He pulls you to him. “(Y/N/N)? I’m here, Sweetheart! I’ve got you!”

    “I…I was in an operating room.” You’re shaking, crying, and you feel like you can’t get a tighter grip on Dean. “Someone….he’d been shot, I think. I was wearing scrubs. A man kicked the doors open and he starting shooting. He shot at me.”

    Dean’s face showed his concern. “You’re safe, (Y/N). Look at me.” You slowly bring your eyes to meet his. “You’re here, with me. This is real.”

    He kisses you softly and pulls you back into his arms. Charlie is sitting in the backseat, worried. Sam is in the store grabbing snacks. When he returns, he sees the scene and offers to take over driving so Dean can sit with you.

    A few hours later, Charlie begins driving. You know it’s crazy to try and drive the twenty hours straight, but Dean insists that the case can’t wait. He holds you the rest of the long drive, promising you you’ll be okay.

    Sam gives in and allows you and Dean your own room. Dean grabs your bags as you unlock the door. You drop the key and kneel to grab it. You see small shoes. You look up and see a little girl. You jump back. You blink and she’s gone.

    “(Y/N)?”

    “I…” you look at Dean. “I need sleep, Dean. Real sleep.”

    He nods. “I have an idea about how to wear you out.” He blinks.

    You have a dreamless sleep that night after Dean spends hours making love to you. You wake the morning feeling refreshed. Dean’s smiling at you, tracing your face with a finger.

    “Sam and Charlie are hungry. They want us to hurry.” 

    You’re starving. “I need ten minutes to shower. Tell them we’ll be ready in twenty.”

    Once you stand, Dean’s behind you. You feel his hardness through the boxes. “(Y/N),” He kisses your neck, his stubble awakening something in you. “We’ll get breakfast on our own.”

    Two hours later, satisfied and finally fed, the two of you sit down with Sam and Charlie to start going over a few things. Dean and Sam want to investigate the estate in which  the woman you believe to be the ghost was killed. Charlie tells you she’s got a few more articles and more information on the victims.

    Hours later, you try and text Dean to check in. He doesn’t reply. You know that he’s busy, so you try not to worry, but something feels off. Something feels wrong.

    “I’m getting some fresh air.” you tell Charlie. You slip outside and start walking. You feel dizzy and lean against the building.

   _“You have to choose.” the voice tells you._

_“Choose?”_

_“What’s real, (Y/N)?”_

_“I don’t understand!”_

_“You have to choose how you’re going to live the rest of your existence.”_

_“But I….I have….”_

_“You can choose between…..”_

    You look up. You see the little girl again. She’s smiling at you.

    “Hey! Wait!” You slowly get up. “Do I know you?”

    She laughs and runs off. You follow but you don’t see her.

    “(Y/N)!” Dean runs to you. “What are you doing?”

    “I…I don’t know.” You look at him. “You okay? You didn’t reply and I…”

    “I left my phone in the car. We found the bones. They did a shit job of hiding the old bitch.” Dean looks tired. It’s times like this you can see he’s not as young as he once was. “Sam and I are going to shower and then we thought we’d get some dinner.”

    “Pizza!” You tell him. “Bottoms Up!”

    “Drinks are always on the agenda after a hunt, (Y/N/N).” He laughs as you walk back to the room.

    “No, Dean, it’s a place. They have great pizza.”

    He stops. “We just looked for places to eat. The only pizza place within fifty miles is some hole in the wall called Manny’s.”

    You shake your head. Sam and Charlie are waiting for the two of you when you get back to the rooms. “Dean, we’re twenty minutes outside of Richmond. There’s a place in Richmond called Bottoms up.”

    Charlie grabs her phone and checks. “No, there’s not.”

    “I’ve eaten there before.” You see them stare at you. “What?”

    “You’ve never been to Richmond.” Charlie tells you. “You’ve barely been out of Kansas…”

    “But I was born and grew up….” you stop. “You know, I’m just tired.”

    Dean and Sam exchange a look. Dean’s demeanor changes. “I’m getting my shower.”

    You follow him inside. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

    “I’m just worried about you, Sweetheart.” Dean touches your cheek. “I’m just worried.”

    You kiss him. “I think it’s just exhaustion.”

    “I hope so.” He disappears into the shower.

    You sit on the bed and you wonder if you’re losing your mind. You know you’ve been to Bottoms Up. You’ve been there tons with Alyssa….

    Who is Alyssa?

    Dean realizes you’re clinging but he’s holding you just as close. The four of you are sitting in a dimly lit restaurant for dinner.

    “Why here?” You ask Dean.

    “It’s one of your favorites.” You swear you see tears in his eyes.

    “Dean?”

    He kisses you. “You’re beautiful.”

    “So are you.”

    “You’ve been a true gift to me, (Y/N).”

    You see Charlie and Sam. Their faces have the same sadness as Dean’s. “What’s going on?”

    “Did you see the jukebox over there?” Dean asks you. He hands you some money. “Go pick some music.”

    You nod. He grabs you and kisses you passionately. For a moment you feel like he’s going to drag you out of the restaurant, but he slowly pulls away.

    “I love you, (Y/N).” He tells you for the first time. “I just wanted you to know that.”

    “I love you, too.” You smile at him before you go to pick out your music. You look back and see him wink just as the doors are kicked open and a familiar man comes in. He’s got a gun and it’s pointed straight at you.

     _You open your eyes and see the face of a friend. “Castiel?”_

_“Hello, (Y/N).” He says. “I’m very sorry…”_

_You look at him and realization sinks in. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”_

_“Not yet.” Cas tells you. “You have a choice to make.”_

_“A choice…..” You look at him. “My dreams. It’s been you!”_

_“You have to choose what’s real and what’s not.” He waves his hands. You see Dean, Sam, and Charlie looking at you. Dean’s smile is soft, his tears break your heart. Sam has his hand on his brother’s shoulder, but you see the sadness in his eyes. Charlie is crying also. She gives you a wink._

_“There’s one more thing for you to see.” Cas says._

_You turn and see yourself on a gurney. You see people rushing to save you._

_“I….I’m a nurse.” You remember everything. “A kid was shot and while we were working on him, the shooter forced his way into the OR and shot me….”_

_“I brought you into this world to protect you.” Cas said. “I wanted to give your body a chance to heal.”_

_“But…” You look at Dean. “You’re real….You….”_

_“There’s two realities, (Y/N/N). Ours and yours. You’ve been living in ours for six months. The people in yours have been watching over you. You’ve been in a coma.”_

_“In your reality, Dean and I are characters are on a TV show.” Sam explains._

_“Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki…” you shake your head. “So this is a dream?”_

_“No!” Dean steps forward. Cas steps between you. “Cas?”_

_“If she touches you, that will be considered her choice. She needs to see the bigger picture, Dean.”_

_Dean nods. “Both realities are real. There’s millions of realities. Yours just sees ours as a TV show.”_

_You think for a minute. “Alyssa…can she come here? Cas, can you….”_

_“No, if you choose to stay, my father has agreed to let the you that exists in that reality die. You’ll live on, with us, but you would have to say goodbye to everyone and everything….”_

_You shake your head. “I can’t leave her.” You look at Dean. “I can't….”_

_Dean nods. “I know. I always knew that. I wasn’t suppose to fall for you but I did.”_

_“I love you.” You tell him. “Is that even real?”_

_“Damn right it is!” Dean says. “Everything we had was real. Everything.” He stares deep into your eyes. “I’ll carry that with me forever.”_

_“I will too.”_

_“Take care of yourself.” Sam tells you._

_“Take care of yourself….and Dean.” You cry. “Charlie…”_

_“You’ll always be one of my best friends.” Charlie says. “And don’t worry. I’ll keep our boys out of too much trouble.”_

_Your eyes move back to Dean. “I’m sorry. She needs me.”_

_He wipes his own tears. “(Y/N), as much as I care about you, I don’t know if I would be able to respect you as much as I do know if you left her behind, even for me. I knew this day would come.”_

_“Your body has healed. That’s why you’ve been having the dreams and seeing Alyssa.” Cas looks at Dean and then at you. “I regret the pain this will cause all of you.”_

_“I’ll miss you, Dean.”_

_“I’ll miss you, (Y/N/N).” He smiles at you one last time._

_You don’t want to take your eyes off of him, but you have to. If your glance lingers too much longer, you’ll make a decision you know that the two of you will never be able to live with._

_“I’m ready, Cas.” You close your eyes. “I’m ready to go back.”_

    You slowly open your eyes and see the beautiful little girl standing by your bed. You can’t talk. Your throat is dry and sore.

    “Mommy!” Your ten year old cries and throws her arms around you. “Mommy, I missed you!”

    Your mother calls for doctors and nurses. Within the hour, you’re sipping on water and slowly starting to talk. Alyssa is sitting very close to you, scared to take her eyes away just in case you slip away.

    Your mother turns the TV on and you freeze.

    Supernatural is on.

    “Turn it.” You say.

    “(Y/N)? Isn’t this your favorite show?”

    “Not anymore.” You tell your mother. “Mom, please.”

    She finds an old comedy and you try to forgot that for a moment, you were looking at Dean. Except that wasn’t Dean. That was Jensen Ackles.

    “Mommy?” Alyssa looks at you. “Are you okay?”

    “I will be.” You tell her. “I will be.”

    Six months later

    You laugh as Alyssa grabs the ornaments. You’re still not completely healed, but you’re doing better. “Don’t grab all the blue ones! We need color on the tree!”

    “Mom, I love the color blue!”

    You shake your head. “I know.” You sigh. You see green ornaments and you are reminded of the last Christmas you remember. You had been with the Winchesters for a month and Charlie insisted on a tree. You’d snuck into the library to put presents out and caught Dean doing the same thing. The two of you talked for hours and then he kissed you. That kiss led to so much more, that night and the next several months you were there.

    You decide to grab the green ornaments. You can’t ignore what happened. You can’t ignore what you lived. Dean Winchester was a part of your life. A different reality, but he was a part of your life.

    You turn to place your ornaments in the basket when you collide with a tall, solid body.

    “I’m so sorry,” You start to say, embarrassed. “I’m distracted….” you look into the green eyes you think about so often.

    “It’s not a problem.” He smiles. His voice isn’t as deep as on TV. He’s not wearing a flannel shirt. He’s wearing jeans, an old Zeppelin shirt, and his hat backwards. “I’m sorry. I was looking at the stocking and didn’t pay attention….”

    “Mom! Look! They dance!” Alyssa held up the teddy bears. “Aren’t they cute?!”

    “You can get one.” You turn back to the man you almost knocked over. “I guess we were both really distracted.”

    “Maybe.” He smiles at you. A smile you’ve missed. “I’m Jensen.”

    “I’m (Y/N).” You tell him. “This is my daughter, Alyssa.”

    “We just moved here. Mom got a job in a really cool hospital.” Alyssa looks at him. “You’re the guy that plays Dean!”

    “Alyssa!”

    His face flushes slightly. “Uh, yeah…I do.”

    “We use to watch your show. We haven’t in awhile.” Alyssa looks at you. “Not since Mom was in the hospital.”

    “Alyssa.” You give her a look and she shrugs.

    Jensen smiles at you again. “You’re new here? Let me take you and Alyssa to get some lunch.”

    You hesitate. This is Jensen Ackles.

    He looks just like the man you loved in a different reality.

    “That’s a great idea!” Alyssa says. She grabs Jensen’s hands. “They don’t have a Bottoms Up here. We’ve been looking for a good pizza place….”

    “Bottoms up? Richmond?” Jensen asked. “Jared and I have been there a few times. Great place.”

    “Yeah. We love it.” You tell him.

    “So,” Jensen’s green eyes focus on you. “Lunch?”

   _“Cas, this is kind of weird, right? She meets a guy who looks just like me….”_

_“This meeting was going to happen, Dean. It was written long before her coma.” Cas explains. “She hesitates because of what she lived during those months.” Cas looks at Dean. “Part of how this works is that we in this world have to let her go.”_

_“You’ve been letting me see glimpses of her….”_

_“Sam and I thought that maybe if you saw that she did have a life, that she wasn’t going back to nothing, you might have an easier time letting go.” Cas looks at his old friend. “Dean, it’s time for you to move on…”_

_“Is he going to make her happy?” Dean asks._

_Cas nods. “This man will make her very happy. She’ll never feel as happy as she did with you, but it will be a different kind of happy. She’ll love him as much, maybe more, than she loves you.”_

_Dean thinks about that and nods. “I want her happy. I want her to move on.”_

_The mirror returns to their own reflections and Dean sighs. He feels a weight has lifted off his shoulders._

_“Cas…”_

_“It was real, Dean. All of it.”_

    You look at Jensen, prepared to offer a reason why you can’t have lunch when you suddenly feel a warmth through your body. A relief. You look back at the man in front of you and smile.

    “Alyssa and I would love to have lunch with you.” You tell him. “I think that would be really nice.”


End file.
